wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Doomer
Doomers are enemies that appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. They are multi-colored, glowing creatures with active, colorful skin. There are many types of Doomers: Doomers with wings, land-based Doomers, pink spike-launching Doomers, Sphere Doomers and even the Grand Doomer. However, there are only four types of Doomers who appear as enemies in the game, for Sphere Doomers are mid-bosses in the game while the Grand Doomer is the boss of Nutty Noon. All four Doomer enemies have yellow eyes, however, Sphere Doomers have different eye colors while the Grand Doomer has red eyes in normal mode and white eyes in Extra Mode. All four Doomer enemies only are encountered in Another Dimension, the final level of the game. They are encountered while Kirby and his buddies (Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee) ride on one of the four dragons of Landia. Purple Doomer Purple Doomers are the first type of Doomer enemies encountered. They look like purple, spherical creatures with tinted wings. Their wings have three feathers on each side. Unlike the other Doomer enemies, Purple Doomers have their eyes all the way open as if in shock or frightened, while the other Doomer enemies have angry-looking eyes. Purple Doomers are the weakest of all Doomer enemies. Their only form of attack is to try to fly into Kirby and Landia (or one of Kirby's buddies and Landia). Purple Doomers do not actively hunt the player either, however, they do change their flight patterns to try and bump into them. Some various type of flight patterns can include several Purple Doomers moving up and down, others moving straight forward, etc. Purple Doomers always appear in groups. Even though touching a Purple Doomer will damage Landia, a single shot from him is enough to defeat one Purple Doomer. Red Doomer Red Doomers are the second type of Doomer enemies encountered. They look similar to Purple Doomers, however, they are bigger. Red Doomers are also red and color and are more temperamental (aggressive, angry). They have orange tinted wings with four red feathers on each side. They always keep their mouths shut unless they are attacking. Red Doomers attack Kirby and his buddies on Landia by trying to come up close to them and fire red orb projectiles at them. Sometimes Red Doomers also try to fly into them. Any hero on Landia who touches a Red Doomer will cause Landia to take damage. Red Doomer's projectiles, however, can be destroyed by firing shots at them. Red Doomers are frequently moving around the area (even though most wait on the heroes to get nearby to start moving and attacking), so it is hard to predict when they will stop to attack again. However, a few shots from Landia will take out a Red Doomer. Green Doomer These are land-based Doomers who are encountered third in place. They are have a blue greenish skin color. Green Doomers are very different from other Doomers not only because they are found only on land, but they also lack wings. Green Doomers usually just walk around the surfaces of Another Dimension on their orange feet. They have three strands of green hair on their heads and always have their mouths open. Green Doomers are the same size as a Purple Doomer (cutting out the wings), however, they are just as aggressive as the Red Doomers. Green Doomers attack Kirby and his buddies on Landia by just moving back and forth. They will eventually stop to fire a green orb projectile at the heroes. Some Green Doomers even spit green orb projectiles at the heroes from on top of ceilings! Green Doomer's projectiles can damage Landia if they touch him, however, they can also be gotten rid of with Landia's shots. Green Doomers can be defeated with just a couple shots from Landia, however, to do so, Landia must be lowered close them. Therefore, they can use that chance to run into and harm Landia while he is trying to defeat them. Pink Doomer Pink Doomers are the last type of Doomer enemy encountered. They are the largest type of Doomer, coming up close to the Grand Doomer in size! Pink Doomers have a glowing pink skin. They have a pink strand of hair that separates into three and faces backwards, somewhat looking like a mohawk. Pink Doomers lack wings, however, they have four large spikes coming out of their sides diagonally. 2 spikes are at the top and the other two are at the bottom. Their spikes are lavender in color with white rings encircling them. Pink Doomers always have their mouths open, showing off all their pink, sharp teeth. Pink Doomers appear from spinning around from the background into the foreground. They try to block the heroes' path. Since Pink Doomers are so large in size, they are quite difficult to move around. When Pink Doomers have found a position, they will fire HUMONGOUS pink orb projectiles at the heroes and Landia. However, despite their HUMONGOUS size, Pink Doomer's projectiles can be destroyed just as easily as the other projectiles Red and Green Doomers fire. Pink Doomers are much stronger than the other Doomers, therefore they can soak up more shots from Landia. So, it is recommended that the player uses a charged shot from Landia to deal with them. When a Pink Doomer explodes after being defeated, it releases its giant spikes as a last attack. The spikes travel in four different directions which is very dangerous up close, however, they can be easily dodged from far. Pink Doomers' spikes can also be destroyed with a couple shots, just like with their orbs. It is also to note that Pink Doomers' orbs and spikes will damage Landia if he comes in contact with them. Gallery KRtDL Purple Doomers.png|Landia fires shots at a line of four (or five) Purple Doomers in Another Dimension. KRtDL Purple Doomers 2.png|Landia fires shots at a group of eight Purple Doomers who are in the process of moving in an up and down pattern. This is in Another Dimension. KRtDL Red Doomers.png|Landia prepares to attack several Red Doomers in a narrow passage of Another Dimension. Two Red Doomers' orbs can be seen: one above Landia, and the other in front of him. KRtDL Green Doomer.png|Landia dodges the blue greenish orb projectile that a nearby Green Doomer on a platform has fired at them. This is in Another Dimension. KRtDL Green Doomers.png|Landia fires shots at a Green Doomer on a ceiling of Another Dimension. Another Green Doomer can be seen on a floor beneath the Green Doomer on the ceiling. KRtDL Pink Doomers.png|Landia attacks two of the HUGE Pink Doomers who are blocking his path. The Pink Doomers are also firing their HUMONGOUS pink orb projectiles at Landia. KRtDL Pink Doomer Explosion.png|A Pink Doomer has just been defeated. It has now exploded and its spikes are shot out in four different directions. Watch out Landia! Trivia *Grand Doomer is the only Doomer whose color changes in Extra Mode. All the other Doomers gain a slight change in appearance or no change at all. Category:Enemies Category:Kirby enemies